Joyeux Noël
by SalemaW
Summary: Shuichi est un ange et Yuki un pécheur. Son ange lui accordera til le pardon en ce soir de Noël?Un conte de Noël tout mignon et sans prétention.Happy end bien sûr.


**Auteur :** toujours mwa.

**Rating :** AP ou K+

**Crédits :** personnages à Maki Murakami. Chanson de Lene Marlin.

**Couples :** Yuki et Shuichi.

**Note :** Flash back entre **«** _italique_ **»**. J'ai traduit moi-même la chanson, alors soyez indulgents, je vous en prie…

A quelques jours du 25 décembre, j'ai décidé de publier ce one-shot. Il sera court et sans grand intérêt, si ce n'est de célébrer la magie de Noël ! Bonne lecture !!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La neige tombait à gros flocons sur Tokyo. En cette nuit du 24 décembre, les rues étaient joliment illuminées et les magasins ornés de pères noël et de bonhommes de neige. Des amoureux ou des couples avec leurs enfants se promenaient joyeusement sous ce ciel festif. La joie et l'excitation pouvaient se lire sur leurs visages ravis. Ils étaient probablement en route pour leurs maisons ou leurs appartement dans lesquels les attendaient un sapin et des cadeaux aux emballages multicolores. Dans ce paysage féerique, un seul intrus : moi, Yuki Eiri, célèbre écrivain et couronné comme crétin de l'année. Oui, oui, vous avez bien entendu, je suis un crétin ou un abruti, comme vous voulez. Pourquoi ? Comment vous l'expliquer clairement…

**« **_La veille, dans mon appartement._

- _Yuki !! Yuki !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

- _La ferme !!!!!_

_Je sauvegardais le chapitre que je venais d'achever, ôtai mes lunettes et me tournai vers mon amant qui était entré en trombe dans mon bureau._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux Shuichi ?_

- _Devine quoi ?_

- _Tu as décidé d'enlever toutes les décorations ridicules et le sapin qui squattent mon salon ?_

- _Mais nan mon n'amour, c'est pas ça. Essaie encore._

_Peu enclin à jouer aux devinettes à dix heures du soir, et n'ayant pas envie de le faire pleurer (encore), je décidais de céder immédiatement._

- _Je donne ma langue au chat._

_Mon petit ami fit un tour sur lui-même avant de m'annoncer, avec un grand sourire :_

- _Tu sais, dans notre quartier, de nombreuses animations sont organisées pour demain soir. Or, en passant devant un groupe qui répétait, j'ai vu une jeune femme désespérée. Je me suis approchée, et elle m'a dit que son soliste avait une pneumonie et que si elle ne trouvait pas de remplaçant, tout était fichu. Je me suis donc proposé de le remplacer._

_J'hésitais en hurler et me frapper la tête contre le mur._

- _Et donc, demain soir, j'aurais aimé que tu viennes voir l'animation, pour qu'ensuite on reparte ensemble à la maison._

_Trop, c'était trop._

- _Hors de question Shuichi !_

- _Mais pourquoi ?_

- _Pourquoi ? Je vais te le dire, moi ! D'abord je déteste Noël !! J'ai cette fête en horreur ! Ca me sort par les yeux et ça m'exaspère !!! Déjà que tu m'obliges à voir un sapin décoré bizarrement et un père noël au regard douteux à chaque fois que je vais dans le salon, tu ne vas pas en plus me faire assister à des animations débiles !!! Si ça t'amuse, vas-y, comme ça je passerais un merveilleux Noël dans le calme avec ma bière pour seule compagnie !!_

_A cet instant précis, quand je sentis une claque blesser ma joue, je compris que j'avais dépassé les bornes._

- _Tu as raison Yuki. Reste seul avec ta froideur et ton égoïsme, toi qui ne sais même pas dire je t'aime._

_Ses larmes s'écrasèrent sur le sol et la porte d'entrée se ferma avec fracas. Il était parti._ **»**

J'étais vraiment stupide, con et cruel, n'est-ce pas ? J'avais cru qu'il reviendrait quelques heures plus tard. Vaine illusion. J'avais alors décidé de le chercher dans le froid de cette nuit de Noël. J'arrangeais mon écharpe et me dirigeai vers une énième attraction. Et là, je le vis.

Mon amant avait revêtu un costume d'ange d'un blanc immaculé qui lui allait à la perfection. Dans son dos se déployaient deux grandes ailes blanches. Il aurait pu postuler immédiatement pour travailler au paradis, tant la ressemblance était frappante. Je m'approchai et me plaçai légèrement à l'écart du petit attroupement placé devant l'estrade. Minuit moins cinq. Il commença à chanter, ses yeux améthyste tournés vers le ciel. A peine entendis-je les premières paroles, que je fus persuadé qu'il m'adressait personnellement cette chanson.

_**Kinda lose your sense of time, cause the days don't matter no more **__(Tu as perdu ta notion du temps, car les jours n'ont plus d'importance)__**  
All the feelings that you hide, are gonna tear you up inside **__(Tous les sentiments que tu caches vont te déchirer à l'intérieur)_

Depuis bien longtemps je m'étais rendu compte que quand tu étais absent, ma notion du temps n'était plus la même. Alors que les secondes devenaient des minutes, chacune de tournée semblait durer une éternité. Oui, je l'avoue, sans toi les jours n'avaient plus d'importance, comme si c'était toi qui leur donnais un sens. Et tout ça, tu ne le sais pas. Je sais que j'ai tort de cacher ainsi mes sentiments, je le sais et pourtant… Je laisse mon amour pour toi me brûler le cœur, sans jamais rien te dire. Je préfère souffrir plutôt que de me déclarer. Je suis lâche. Tellement lâche.

_**You hope she knows you've tried **__(Tu espères qu'elle sache que tu as essayé)__**  
Follows you around all day and you wake up soaking wet. **__(Elle te suit tous les jours et tu te réveilles trempé de sueur)__**  
'Cause between this world and eternity there is a face you hope to see **__(Car entre ce monde et l'éternité, il y a son visage que tu espères voir)_

Oui, j'espère toujours que tu sais que j'essaye de me montrer gentil et attentionné même si je n'y parviens pas forcément. J'espère que tu t'en rendes compte pour me faciliter la tâche et me donner bonne conscience.

Et malgré tout, tu me suis encore et encore, fidèle à toi-même et à ta patience divine. Pourtant… Plus tu me suis, plus de m'attache à toi et plus je fais de cauchemar. Je me réveille en sueur et me demande si tu n'es pas parti, lassé. Pourquoi ai-je si peur ? Car entre ce monde pourri et les portes du paradis, j'aperçois ton visage, puisque de mon Eden tu es le créateur._****_

You know where you've sent her, you sure know where you are _(Tu sais où tu l'as envoyée, tu sais avec certitude où tu es)__**  
You're trying to ease off, but you know you won't get far **__(Tu essaies de te calmer, mais tu sais que tu n'iras pas loin)_

Je sais que je t'ai envoyé en Enfer, j'en vois le reflet dans chacune de tes larmes. Je t'y ai envoyé, car c'est là que je vis depuis tant d'années. Mais aujourd'hui, tu en as eu assez de demeurer en Enfer et tu t'es enfui. Et moi, et moi je t'ai cherché. J'ai essayé de me calmer, mais ton départ m'avait terriblement affecté et je savais qu'ainsi, je n'irais pas très loin.

_**  
And now she's up there, sings like an angel,**__(Et maintenant elle est là, chantant comme un ange)__**  
But you can't hear those words **__(Mais tu ne peux pas entendre ces mots)__**  
And now she's up there, sings like an angel,**__(Et maintenant elle est là, chantant comme un ange)__**  
Unforgivable sinner **__(Impardonnable pécheur)_

Et maintenant tu es là, devant moi, chantant comme un ange. Un ange, dont trop de fois je n'ai pas entendu les paroles. Tes mots doux, tes je t'aime, combien de fois ne les ai-je pas réellement entendu ?

Et maintenant tu es là, devant moi, chantant comme un ange. Un ange, que j'ai osé blesser et faire pleurer. Je suis impardonnable de t'avoir fait souffrir ainsi. Je suis un pécheur pour avoir était cruel envers un ange._****_

You've been walking around in tears no answers are there to get _(Tu marches en pleurant, il n'y a aucune réponse)__**  
You won't ever be the same, someone cries and you're to blame **__(Tu n'es déjà plus le même, quelqu'un pleure et tu es fautif)__**  
Struggling with a fight inside, sorrow you'll defeat **__(Luttant avec un combat intérieur, tu perds à regrets)  
__**The picture you'll see, it won't disappear, not unpleasant dreams or her voice you hear **__(L'image que tu vois ne disparaîtras pas, pas de rêves déplaisants ou sa voix que tu entends)_

Si tu pleures, j'en suis le seul responsable. Si tu souffres, je suis l'unique fautif. Alors pourquoi n'ai-je pas changé plus tôt ? Pourquoi ne suis-je jamais vainqueur d'un combat avec moi-même ?

Et malgré tous mes efforts pour que tu t'en ailles et pour que tu t'éloignes de moi, tu as résisté de toutes tes forces et j'en suis réellement heureux. Sais-tu pourquoi ? Parce que quoi que je fasse, ton visage flotte toujours devant mes yeux clos et ta voix résonne sans cesse dans ma tête._****_

You know where you've sent her, you sure know where you are _(Tu sais où tu l'as envoyée, tu sais avec certitude où tu es)__**  
You're trying to ease off, but you know you won't get far **__(Tu essaies de te calmer, mais tu sais que tu n'iras pas loin)_

Je sais que je t'ai envoyé en Enfer en t'acceptant à mes côtés, mais à présent je souhaiterais nous en sortir. J'essaie de calmer mon cœur qui bat trop vite quand tu pars et je sais que sans toi je n'irais pas loin.

_**  
And now she's up there, sings like an angel, **__(Et maintenant elle est là, chantant comme un ange)__**  
But you can't hear those words **__(Mais tu ne peux pas entendre ces mots)__**  
And now she's up there, sings like an angel,**__(Et maintenant elle est là, chantant comme un ange)__**  
Unforgivable sinner **__(Impardonnable pécheur)__****_

Et maintenant tu es là, devant moi, chantant comme un ange. A présent j'entends presque clairement tes paroles. Et maintenant tu es là, devant moi, chantant comme un ange. Je suis impardonnable pour tout ce que tu as subi par ma faute, mais m'accorderas-tu ton pardon ? Je suis un pécheur pour avoir fait pleurer un ange, mais accepteras-tu ma rédemption ?

A peine eut-il finit de chanter, que les passants l'applaudir avec ferveur. Il leur sourit joyeusement et il s'avança vers moi.

- Tu es venu finalement ?

- Oui Shuichi, je suis désolé.

- Pas autant que moi.

- Shû… Je…

- Je t'écoute Yuki.

- Shû, est-ce que les anges pardonnent à de cruels pécheurs ?

- Ca dépend.

- De quoi ?

- De la requête du pécheur.

- Je reformule : est-ce qu'un ange tel que toi, accepterais de pardonner à un pécheur égoïste et stupide tel que moi.

- Je crois que oui. Ta rédemption me fera vraiment très plaisir.

- Ne m'en demande pas trop tout de même.

Il sourit et me prit la main.

- J'aime bien ton côté ronchon de toute façon.

- !!!!!

- Fais pas cette tête mon amour.

Minuit sonna et j'enlaçais mon amant qui avait retiré les ailes de son costume.

- Joyeux Noël Shuichi. Je t'aime.

- Joyeux Noël mon amour.

Je l'embrassais quelques instants malgré la foule puis le tirais par le poignet.

- Où tu m'amènes Yuki ?

- A la maison, bien sûr. Tu n'es pas pressé d'ouvrir tes cadeaux ? Moi oui.

- Tu m'as acheté des cadeaux mon Yuki ?

- Evidemment, baka !!

Il m'adressa un sourire… angélique et, main dans la main, nous nous dirigions vers la chaleur de notre appartement.

_**FIN et… Reviews !!!!!!**_

**Note de fin : **et voilà, ce petit one-shot tout mignon et tout romantique est terminé. Je vous souhaite à tous de Joyeuses fêtes et je vous dis à 2008 !!


End file.
